


God's messenger

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: a Haiku about the relationship between Mr. Smith and God





	God's messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: trapped

Smith stared at the clock.  
Feeling tired and annoyed.  
Again an hour lost.

Again he had failed.  
Had found out the truth behind  
the presage too late.

God was merciless,  
he refused to tell him all,  
only strange fragments.

Smith cursed him often,  
had tried to ignore the voice.  
There was no escape.

His ultimate fate  
was to be God's messenger  
now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> written for Fan_Flashworks (Dreamwidth)


End file.
